


Мальчик и монстр

by seventy_nine_percent, subetsarana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A More Vicious Motivator, Allusions to Child Abuse, Alternate Universe, Homelessness, I Can't Think of A Better Title, I Think I Was Going Through a Sudden Inexplicable Dark Phase, Lost Boys, Love is Complicated (and not always sexual), Monsters, Other, Unconventional Families
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/subetsarana/pseuds/subetsarana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт и Шерлок - беспризорники. За ними по пятам следует чудовище, живущее в темноте. Любовь может приобретать пугающие формы, но она помогает выжить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Man and Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298326) by [plaidbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidbaby/pseuds/plaidbaby). 



> Дополнительные предупреждения: kid!фик, упоминание (расплывчатое) о сексе с несовершеннолетними, нарушение таймлайна, отрывочность, капелька жестокости, полный сюр.
> 
> Бета: Tris 
> 
> Арт от несравненной Koshka-matryoshka: http://cs7009.vk.me/c616118/v616118825/409d/_FqUmf_Xzfw.jpg
> 
> Альтернативная выкладка на Фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1339826/3882166#part_content

Тьма. Черный абрис, глаза, провал рта; огромные зубы.

У Майкрофта в горле трепещет тонкий звериный вой. Низ живота, словно у маленького, сводит, а ведь ему уже восемь. Шерлок попискивает, точно кролик, от страха стискивает маленькие кулачки.

Из тьмы пробирающийся, предвкушающий, пронзающий взгляд; острейшие, мощнейшие, опаснейшие, ужаснейшие зубы.

Майкрофт в ужасе. В полном одиночестве посреди переулка.

Он знает: они еще дети, но всем плевать на беспризорников, всем плевать на двух маленьких мальчиков с голодными глазами. Мальчиков, которые живут вне времени. Не важно ведь, какой сейчас час или день, или месяц, или год. Сытнее, теплее и безопаснее от этого не станет. Он знает, что его зовут Майкрофт, а его брата - Шерлок, и только это важно. Они не заботятся о том, сколько прошло времени, просто живут потихоньку. Он знает, что взрослым нельзя доверять, защитить они не смогут. Майкрофт запускает руку в свою сумку и достает оттуда первое, чего касаются его маленькие пальчики. Это наручники. Он стащил их у одного брюзги-полицейского.

Маленький, он кидает их в темноту и остается стоять с вытянутой рукой. Скрепленные цепочкой кольца крутятся и блестят.

\- Это подарок, - кричит Майкрофт, надеясь, что его подношение примут. - Я дарю тебе подарок. Уходи, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, уходи. 

Сотканный из тьмы выхватывает наручники из воздуха, мягко проводит черным языком по блестящему металлу, там, где его касались пальцы Майкрофта. И растворяется в ночи.

Вдвоем им хорошо на улицах. Шерлоку и Майкрофту. Было. А потом появилось чудовище с его жуткими звуками. А потом Майкрофт, чтобы отвлечь, швырнул в темноту первую попавшуюся блестящую вещь. 

Он очень умен, умнее многих взрослых. У него всегда есть деньги или вещи на обмен. Он всюду таскает за собой Шерлока, привязанного к нему, чтобы не потерялся, ремнем.

Майкрофт умен. Он сможет о них позаботиться. 

У него все получается, потому что он быстр, внимателен, умеет наблюдать и видеть. Он знает, где хорошо готовят, видит, куда заходит больше всего посетителей. Он кормит Шерлока, а тот подпрыгивает, как птенец, ловя ртом кусочки курицы. У него грустные маленькие глаза и крохотные тонкие пальчики, которыми он цепляется за Майкрофта. Шерлок нуждается в нем - хорошо. Шерлок маленький и хрупкий - плохо.

Иногда приходит Лукавый. И Майкрофту это не нравится. Лукавый отвратителен и опасен. Но изменить ничего нельзя. В такие моменты Майкрофт старается думать о том, что снаружи тепло, а не холодно. Он думает о Шерлоке, о том, где достать еду получше и у кого стащить бумажник. Они могут завести котенка? Нет, решает он, не могут. В разгар лета Шерлок наверняка тотчас же забудет о нем, так же, как и обо всем остальном. 

Когда мысли затихают в голове Майкрофта, Лукавый уходит. 

Майкрофту плевать, его это не волнует, это просто работа - лишь бы Шерлок был в безопасности.

Он слышит, как проседает старая кирпичная кладка, и отшатывается, дрожа, словно испуганный зверек. Все, чего он хочет - спастись. Что потом - не важно. Он воображает себя джентльменом - хочет быть похожим на того мужчину из замка. Он читал о нем в книге, которую нашел в мусорных баках. От страниц пахло рыбой, но Майкрофт не обращал внимания. Должно быть, кто-то научил его читать, но это было так давно, что уже и не вспомнить. Вместо воспоминаний осталось лишь странное чувство, которое он спрятал в глубине души. Борясь каждый день за жизнь, он скрыл его в самом сокровенном.

\- Не смей! - кричит он Шерлоку, затаскивая его на ремне обратно в круг света, подальше от тьмы переулка. Он заворачивает его, испуганного, в свое большое грязное пальто, а сам остается дрожать посреди заваленной серым снегом улицы. - Оставайся на свету, Шерлок, ты должен оставаться на свету.

Сложно поддерживать костер всю ночь. Как-то они попытались разжечь его, но на них начали жаловаться. Днем же нельзя уберечься от тени.

Все всегда начинается одинаково.

Щелк, щелк, щелк. Звук из темноты. Щелк, щелк, щелк. Звук клацающего металла. 

Майкрофт закрывает глаза и накидывает на темную макушку брата найденное в мусоре одеяло, под которым они прячутся. Шерлок, хрупкий и тоненький, прижимается к нему изо всех сил. В темноте они сворачиваются рядышком, словно фасолины в стручке.

Щелк, щелк, щелк.

Утром Шерлок съедает три заплесневелых галеты. Майкрофт - одну. Он бережно расчесывает кудри Шерлока пальцами, осматривает его глаза, нос, уши, руки и ноги, ища признаки болезни или инфекций. Шерлок наклоняется к старому сапогу, стоящему рядом с их подстилкой, когда Майкрофт уже заканчивает осмотр. Он просит младшего брата не трогать его, но Шерлок все равно тыкает в сапог палочкой, и тот падает. Из голенища высыпаются измусоленные птичьи перья.

\- Фу, - говорит Майкрофт, и даже сам Шерлок немного отстраняется. - Шерлок, не трогай, они грязные.

Днем его поджидают другие чудовища. Майкрофт встречает их лицом к лицу с непоколебимым самообладанием и отвагой. Обещания и услуги, намеки и сдержанность - вот оружие истинного джентльмена.

\- Умный мальчик, - говорит Лукавый, держа Майкрофта за подбородок. 

Лукавый не считает Майкрофта джентльменом. Лукавый считает Майкрофта ценным вложением. Сейчас он думает о деньгах и не собирается приставать, но Майкрофт все равно чувствует себя грязным. Ему хочется снять с себя собственную кожу. Он дрожит и тяжело сглатывает. 

Лукавый с отвращением отстраняется. Лицо превращается в рыло.

Майкрофт не произносит вслух: "Ты мерзкий. Ты говоришь ужасные вещи. Ты - выродок. Мне даже смотреть на тебя противно. Мне стыдно, что я знаю тебя".

Майкрофт может прогнать кого угодно. Он может управлять мыслями и страхами, заставить человека принять решение. Принудить любого сделать что-нибудь для них с Шерлоком. Он пробирается в людские умы. В них полный беспорядок, поэтому он действует аккуратно, неторопливо и с уважением. Вокруг полно пьяниц и наркоманов, в забытьи шатающихся по улицам. 

Но от Лукавого так просто не избавиться.

\- Упрямый, но умный. Подучить - сгодишься для любой работы.

Забывшись, Майкрофт отставляет назад одну ногу. Одной ступней он стоит на освещенной земле, второй - в непроницаемо черной тени, отбрасываемой углом здания. Два мягких пальца приспускают его грязный носок и начинают сильно, но нежно поглаживать лодыжку. Пальцы кажутся слишком широкими, не такими твердыми, как человеческие. Прикосновение - чужеродным, размытым, будто отголосок настоящего.

Прикосновение, еще одно и еще.

\- Уходи, - натянув одеяло на голову, шепчет Майкрофт в ночную тьму. - Уходи, уходи, уходи, уходи, уходи, уходи.

Шесть дюймов. Шесть дюймов от его макушки до края подстилки, которая прогибается, будто кто-то оперся на нее.

Щелк, щелк, щелк.

Он хотел бы быть глупее. И чтобы воображение было не таким ярким. Он почти слышит чужое дыхание, будто живая, рядом с ним изгибается рука, касающаяся края его грязной постели.

Лето заканчивается, и они перебираются глубже под землю. Стены вокруг изрисованы граффити. Спирали, прямые линии, буквы - яркие и резкие контуры, словно мальчишки-газетчики, отрывисто кричат обо всем на свете. Майкрофт останавливается перед рисунком в темно-серых и черных тонах - некая помесь собаки и человека, яростно распарывающая окончание соседнего отрывистого слова. Его глаза - два плоских черных круга, смотрящих пустым и страшным взглядом. 

Шерлок тянется, чтобы разглядеть поближе, но Майкрофт оттаскивает его в сторону.

\- Отвернись, Шерлок.

Сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не смотреть на рисунок, он не замечает, что лицо младшего брата озаряет улыбка. Шерлок машет странному рисунку рукой, радостно, словно чему-то давно знакомому. Сотканный из тьмы приходит только ночью, поэтому сейчас Майкрофту кажется, что они в безопасности. Чудовищу не добраться до них в солнечном свете. 

Однажды утром, вернувшись после встречи с Тони, он обнаруживает, что Шерлок играет с теннисным мячиком - совершенно новым, ярко-желтым.

\- Отличный мячик, Шерлок. Где взял? - спрашивает он с улыбкой.

\- Я завел друга, дал ему пуговицу, а он мне тоже подарил подарок. Потому что мы друзья. А как колесо не лопается? Что у него внутри?

\- Воздух, - взъерошив волосы брата, все с той же улыбкой отвечает Майкрофт. Шерлока действительно нужно подстричь, пока его не начали принимать за девочку. Это может кончится… На скулах Майкрофта проступают желваки. Будто пытаясь защитить, он кладет ладонь на затылок брата. - Я рад, что ты завел друга. 

Майкрофт умен. Он делал все, что мог, но сбежать от Лукавого было невозможно. Злобного, жестокого, бессердечного, совершенно бессердечного Лукавого. Пусть делает с Майкрофтом что угодно, с головы Шерлока не должен упасть ни один волосок.

\- Отстань от него! - Майкрофт лягает Лукавого. - Отстань от Шерлока!

\- От такого милого малыша? - Лукавый вздергивает Майкрофта за запястья и боком отталкивает к стене. 

Майкрофт не ударяется о стену. Он врезается в чье-то тело, удивительно мягкое и теплое. Нелепо и смешно - они переплетаются. Руки, окрашенные всеми оттенками черного, притягивают его ближе, переворачивают и начинают укачивать, точно младенца. Держа в зубах наручники, чудовище нежно прижимает его к груди. На ощупь оно теплое и жесткое, как шкура гиены или лисы. И в его глазах... в его глазах пробирающая до костей пустота. Оно ловко прячет наручники под подбородком и оставляет на лбу Майкрофта несколько нежных поцелуев. Они настолько невесомы, в них так много безграничной заботы, что Майкрофт весь покрывается мурашками. Прикосновения не неприятны, но от них все равно хочется заплакать.

Впервые Майкрофт не просит чудовище уйти.

Он сильнее прижимается к теплой плоской груди, возится, зарываясь лицом в жесткий мех.

Сотканный из тьмы обнюхивает его ухо и целует в щеку.

Лукавый не видит этого. Он стоит в переулке, возле стены, к ним спиной. Склонившись к Шерлоку заговорщически близко, он что-то ему рассказывает.

Майкрофт обхватывает маленькими ладошками лицо чудовища (забавное, абсолютно плоское, если не считать широкого-широкого рта) и начинает шептать в глубокую раковину его левого уха. Он шепчет о тайнах. О тайнах Майкрофта. О тайнах Лукавого.

О его жестокости.

Закончив, Майкрофт остается стоять с непроницаемым лицом, прижимая голову Шерлока к своему бедру, чтобы тот не видел, что происходит. Не видел Лукавого, темное пятно мочи и черную теплую кляксу чудовища, раскручивающего наручники, щелкающего ими. Лукавый пытается закричать, но не может. Чудовище не дает ему. Лукавый разевает рот. Чудовище в ярости. Его злоба первобытна, как и всякого монстра. 

Оно втыкает острое полукружие наручников в его подбородок и проводит линию до самых ног. Оно раскрывает Лукавого, и волна красного выплескивается наружу. То, что осталось от Лукавого, падает на землю с влажным звуком. Наручники, отблескивающие серебряным, покачиваются взад и вперед на одном из кривых пальцев. Кольца ударяются друг о друга, а оно все смотрит. 

Щелк, щелк, щелк.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром пришел мужчина. Он разбудил Майкрофта.

– Пацан, Лукавого видел?

– Нет, – ровно ответил тот. Он сразу же возненавидел пришедшего, потому что тот спросил о Лукавом именно у него.

– Зашибись. Вообще-то я сам должен найти этого придурочного… Увидишь – скажи, чтобы пулей все доставил.

Двигаться не хотелось, одолела вялость – все от облегчения. Майкрофт и Шерлок полдня пролежали на своем тонком матрасе и встали, только почувствовав голод. Кажется, будто нечто разбереженное и кровоточащее, словно рана, затянулось внутри Майкрофта – будто перевернули новую страницу. Все закончилось, но он не почувствовал удовлетворения, лишь удовольствие, и то призрачное. 

Следующей ночью вновь раздался щелкающий звук. Майкрофт открыл глаза и понял, что проснулся не в подземных туннелях, а в комнате. На стенах – обои с неярким цветочным рисунком, а вокруг целые горы красных и оранжевых листьев.

Нетронутой их постель перенесли за тридевять земель: из катакомб под центром Лондона – в дом. Утренний свет лился, будто весенние ручьи, будто радость и счастье, и горы листьев пламенели, словно бумажные. Майкрофт и Шерлок, окруженные ими, оказались, точно птенцы в гнезде. Он обомлел, но не от страха, а от восторга. А потом проснулся Шерлок и разрушил хрупкую красоту мига. Он широко открыл рот и удивленно охнул; распахнул глаза, заморгал и выкрутился из его объятий; прыгнул в шуршащую кучу и зарылся в нее с головой. 

Майкрофт и не знал, что бывают такие красивые комнаты. Шерлок открыл одну из дверей, за которой скрывались коридоры дома, и выбежал с охапкой листьев в руках. Майкрофт никогда не слышал, чтобы он так смеялся. Он помчался вслед за братом, с тревогой выискивая взглядом неправильные тени или слишком большие кляксы черноты.

Дом оказался просторным, комнат было множество. Освобожденный от страховочного ремня, Шерлок, смеясь, бегал по ним. Кроме Майкрофта и Шерлока, здесь никого не было, и они носились всюду, как пылевые вихри. Майкрофт представлял себя джентльменом, а Шерлока - братом джентльмена. Тяжело пыхтя они взобрались по старой каменной (точнее, мраморной) лестнице. От ковровой дорожки на ее ступенях пахло – еле различимо и странно. Пока обивка не затрещала, они скакали в громадном старом кресле, но от испуга прыснули в разные стороны. Они нашли большие, потемневшие от времени и пыли металлические подносы и, как почетные регалии, везде носили их с собой. На исходе второго дня Шерлок разозлился и выкинул свой на улицу, в высокую густую траву. Все шло хорошо. Возможно, они и не заслужили таких подарков, но Майкрофту не хотелось думать об этом – а вдруг от его мыслей все исчезнет? 

Если им было что-то нужно, Майкрофт ложился на живот и просил у темноты под кроватью. Настоящее чудо – просто попросить и получать желаемое. Теперь, когда Шерлоку было холодно, когда он был голоден, Майкрофт всегда мог накормить его и согреть.

В передней крýгом лежали пучки хвороста. Посреди них – велосипедный звонок и два человеческих глаза.

На кухне стояли две тарелки с кашей.

Кровати были аккуратно застелены, а одежда дорожкой Млечного пути раскидана по полу. В углу – скрутка с костями. Слишком маленькими, не человеческими.

В большой медной ванне с высокими бортиками они мылись по очереди. Тоненький и бледный Шерлок – первым, не стесняясь перед братом своей наготы. Майкрофт вытирал, переодевал, укладывал младшего в кровать и только после этого принимал ванную сам. Сидеть в горячей воде было так приятно... Может быть, все не так плохо. Может быть, стоит заботиться о ком-то помимо Шерлока. Например, о самом себе. Если Шерлок плескался слишком долго, Майкрофт засиживался в ванной до темноты. Тогда чудовище приходило и устраивалось в углу. Майкрофт сидел неподвижно. Чудовище подходило ближе, лило теплую воду на его волосы и спину. Никто никогда не заботился о нем. Он понятия не имел, как ответить на эту заботу. Он просто сидел неподвижно. Пытался убедить сам себя, что ему не страшно.

Но у него получалось из рук вон плохо. Сотканный из тьмы был ужасен.

Они и раньше не замечали течения времени, а теперь и подавно. Не важно ведь, как много прошло часов, или дней, или недель. Их дом, огромный дом – хорошее место, безопасное место, а о других и вспоминать не стоит. Проголодаются – едят, устают – спят, все остальное время играют.

Шерлок ловил и разглядывал насекомых, с удовольствием полол сад. Сорняков в нем было предостаточно, у него всегда было полно работы. Он нашел игрушечный набор для химических опытов, с интересом наблюдал за растениями. Он почти не задумывался о том, что такие щедрые подарки преподносит им чудовище, которое не может выйти из тьмы, а только и способно, что изредка разбрасывать по дому части чьих-то тел (намного позже, годы спустя, Майкрофт откроет холодильник на Бейкер-стрит и содрогнется, но не от отвращения – к подобному он уже давно привык – а от нахлынувших воспоминаний). Иногда Шерлок и вовсе забывал о том, что случилось, о том, кто стал их заступником. Но, услышав странный звук, или треск, или тихий смех, тут же вспоминал, замерев как вкопанный с широко распахнутыми глазами. Он со всех ног кидался к Майкрофту – в круг света.

Однажды, возвращаясь из библиотеки (он захотел выучить французский и для начала сам отыскал несколько покоробленных водою книг и лишь потом попросил у чудовища, которое исполнило просьбу, а в конце концов привело Мамулю), Майкрофт услышал голос брата. 

– Но там же темно… – Шерлок рассуждал и, как всегда, говорил медленнее.

На улице царили сумерки, в комнате Шерлока точно были окна, но из-под двери не пробивалось ни лучика света. Наверное, он закрыл шторы.

– Он сильно умный, – после небольшой паузы пожаловался (точнее, не пожаловался, а недовольно пробурчал) Шерлок.

Молчание. Тишина. Стараясь не шуметь, Майкрофт медленно приблизился к двери.

– Ни за какие коврижки он не пойдет туда вместе с тобой, я не смогу уговорить, – было слышно, как Шерлок бросает и ловит свой теннисный мячик. – Он меня тут же раскусит, а еще он толстый. Он не может… Что? Что это?

Майкрофт задержал дыхание и прижался к стене. Слишком поздно. Он не заметил, что его тень падает на стену.

Ну и пусть.

Ну и пусть.

Повисла гнетущая тишина. Майкрофту захотелось закрыть глаза, но он не смог, попросту не смог.

Ему показалось, что он услышал тихое сопение, будто кто-то обнюхивал его.

Шерлок сказал:

– До свидания.

Выждав десять секунд, Майкрофт вбежал в комнату и сорвал ткань, заменявшую плотные шторы.

– Никогда, никогда, не делай так больше! – зарычал он, стискивая хрупкие плечи брата. Он немного остыл, лишь увидев, как тот с такой силой вцепился в фонарик, что его пальцы побелели, напомнив начисто обглоданный скелетик, который они недавно нашли на кухонном столе. 

Иногда чудовище уже поджидало Майкрофта. В его собственной комнате, в кухне, в любом другом месте, где можно было найти хотя бы клочок тени. С каждым днем оно становилось все более и более подобным человеку. Не слишком похожим, но уже не передвигающимся на четвереньках. Временами его глаза становились иномирными. Чудовище хотело быть как можно ближе. Это пугало, но оно хотело касаться лодыжек Майкрофта кончиками своих бесплотных пальцев. Будто защищая, оно накрывало его своим телом, оборачивалось вокруг его головы. Ему было неудобно. Сонный и теплый, он просыпался среди ночи и только попытавшись повернуться, понимал, что его кто-то обнимает, а лица касается жесткий мех. Чудовище обводило кончиком пальца его глаза, скользило костяшками по щеке.

– Чего ты хочешь? – прошептал Майкрофт, прижимаясь к меху щекой. – Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь.

Почему у него так шумит в ушах?

– Я хочу понять, чего ты хочешь.

Майкрофт заплакал. Чудовище сильнее обняло его и прижало его голову к своей груди. 

– Мне не понравилось. Было плохо, и мне не понравилось

Оно клубочком обернулось вокруг него и крепче прижало к себе. Чудовище было не способно понять человека. Но оно знало, что Майкрофту, его Майкрофту, кто-то причинил боль. И не важно, кто и как. Оно просто хотело, чтобы Майкрофту стало лучше.

– Почему ты так добр? – прошептал Майкрофт.

Чудовищу нравилось слушать голос Майкрофта. Оно приносило книги и складывало их в изножье кровати, а он читал вслух. Чудовище задумчиво сидело в углу и не покидало своего места. Оно не подходило ближе – еще один дар, еще один добрый поступок. В безграничном отчаянии чудовище осыпало его плечи осенними листьями и стеблями камыша, и большими бело-оранжевыми цветами (соцветиями тыквы, как он узнал потом), правда, Майкрофт не понимал, что это означает. Он хотел спросить, но чудовище, будто услышав еще не сорвавшиеся с губ слова, развернулось и, _разочарованное, отчаявшееся,_ с рычанием мгновенно исчезло.

Дважды он приходил к чудовищу сам, ведь оно спасло Шерлока, а ничего ценнее брата в жизни Майкрофта не было. И ничего важнее тоже. Он рассказал об этом чудовищу, хотя и не должен был. Он рассказывал ему обо всем. Иногда плакал. Он не должен был проявлять слабость, но чудовище было таким теплым и добрым, хотело заботиться о нем, а раньше никто никогда не хотел. Он гладил чудовище, словно кошку, клал ладонь на его пылающий жаром загривок.

А этим добрякам Майкрофт никогда не был нужен.

К этому Майкрофт тянулся. К доверию. Ведь в мире столько горя, что другой дороги нет. Но кем он был? Кем бы он был в мире чудовищ? Он смотрел на Шерлока, прелестного маленького Шерлока, спокойно, почти равнодушно, словно шахматный офицер, разглядывающего все эти глазные яблоки, кости и части тел. В его взгляде было лишь восхищение, никакого страха. Но все же он еще маленький. А Майкрофт уже стал личностью, частью общества.

Однако об оказанной помощи он не забудет.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил он однажды ночью. В темноте чудовище, будто желая защитить, обнимало его и согревало теплом своего тела.

Существо встало, окунуло два пальца в чашку с чаем и начало рисовать что-то на стене. Оно сидело по-собачьи и сейчас совсем не напоминало человека.

Майкрофт осторожно поднялся следом – пол тут же обжег холодом ноги. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, а чудовище, согревая, растирало его лодыжки.

– Похоже на «Г», – задумчиво сказал Майкрофт, обводя рисунок пальцами. Он не был похож на какую бы то ни было букву, а на «Г» тем более. – Совсем чуть-чуть, но похоже.

В комнату влетел Шерлок.

– Майкрофт! А что у цветов внутри? Ничего не будет, если я один распотрошу? Ой, здрасьте, – добавил он, увидев чудовище.

Все еще обвиваясь вокруг ног Майкрофта, оно дружелюбно глянуло на него в ответ

– От цветка зависит. Подожди, сейчас помогу. 

Он аккуратно высвободился из теплых объятий чудовища и пошел за обувью. Его ботинки стояли у стены, внутри лежали каштаны. Он положил их в карман, не сказав ни слова. Раньше он ставил обувь рядом с кроватью, но чудовище, чье имя постепенно превратилось в рычащее "Гре", незаметно утаскивало их под нее. Прежде чем опомниться, Майкрофт порой протягивал руку в темноту. Изредка чудовище расставляло ловушки, заманивало Майкрофта туда, где оно могло бы его схватить. Доброе, оно все же оставалось чудовищем. Майкрофт должен был стать быстрее и проворнее. Бежать стремительнее, следить внимательнее. Они осторожно кружили, не подходя ближе, словно осколки звезд, пойманные притяжением черной дыры. Майкрофт не входил в темноту, чудовище не выходило на свет – они сталкивались в тенях, сливались и вновь отдалялись друг от друга.

Все было прекрасно. Вкусная еда, книги из библиотеки, Шерлок, узнающий новое, игра в прятки. Встречи в темноте, где не было место боли или отвращению, а только безграничному теплу. Если и были прикосновения, то лишь исполненные нежности – поглаживания плеч, лодыжек, спины, но не более.

Привычный ход вещей нарушил Шерлок – он начал истошно кричать по ночам. Майкрофт проснулся и насторожился. Кто-то был в его комнате. Кто-то, свернувшись калачиком, лежал в его ногах. Как часто чудовище подбиралось к нему, спящему и беззащитному, так близко? Во сне он уязвим.

– Гре, в доме кто-то есть? – сбросив одеяло, отрывисто спросил он и задрожал от холода.

Оно резко сжало его лодыжку, будто говоря: «Как ты мог подумать, что я пущу постороннего в дом?». Оставив чудовище в своей комнате, Майкрофт ринулся в темноту, чтобы успокоить брата, и сам отошел только тогда, когда Шерлок, раскрасневшийся, прижался лбом к его ключице. Он не плакал с того момента, как попал в этот дом и познакомился с чудовищем. Положив подбородок на край кровати, чудовище с грустью (или Майкрофту только так казалось) глядело на них. Оно о чем-то думало.

– Все хорошо, – сказал Майкрофт, – он уже уснул. Ему просто приснился кошмар.

Но это была неправда. Шерлок плакал всю неделю не переставая.

Поэтому чудовище привело им женщину. Мамулю.


	3. Chapter 3

Красивая. Светлые волосы. Голубая ночная сорочка. Изящные маленькие руки. Тонкие щиколотки. Волшебная, со светящейся золотом светлой кожей. Вся – совершенная, прекрасная, как сказочная принцесса. Они пришли в кухню, а она уже была там, забившаяся в угол между стеной и буфетом, с дикими от ужаса глазами, с расширенными зрачками, заполняющими всю радужку. Ее лицо было бледным, словно кожа мертвецов, чьи руки и ноги чудовище прятало по всему дому. Закусив губу – идеальную, как и она сама, - женщина озиралась по сторонам, страшась каждой тени. В тонких пальчиках она сжимала один из их кухонных ножей.

Она дрожала от страха.

\- Мадам? – мягко произнес Майкрофт, как и подобает истинному джентльмену. Он читал о том, как нужно разговаривать с дамами. 

Женщина тут же направила нож на него. Конечно, Майкрофт стоял слишком далеко, но, если бы ему угрожала опасность, Гре мгновенно появился и защитил бы его.

\- Я ударила его ножом, но крови не было, - прошептала она и прикрыла глаза. Ее голос срывался.

\- Мадам, - повторил Майкрофт. – Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Вы не ранены?

\- Нет, - ответила женщина. – Просто испугана.

Воспитанность взяла верх над страхом. Хороший знак.

\- А вы кто? – спросил Шерлок. – Раньше Гре никого домой не приводил, - он повернулся к Майкрофту, будто тот знал все на свете.

Но Майкрофт не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Он посмотрел на брата. Вновь повернулся к женщине. Та провела руками по лицу и резко встала, что-то бормоча себе под нос. 

Она надела резиновые сапоги Майкрофта и остановилась в дверях, прекрасная, как Татьяна. Подол ее ночной сорочки развевался от легкого сквозняка, в волосах играли отблески солнечного света. Шерлок уставился на нее с неприкрытым любопытством. Ни за какие сокровища мира он бы не ушел сейчас из комнаты. Он был счастлив. Каждый день сталкиваясь со сверхъестественным, он, сам не замечая того, менялся и перерождался, все меньше становясь похожим на человека. Одно хорошо – он видел и знал, как нужно любить. 

Как на картинке в той книге, что он нашел в мусорных баках, Майкрофт стоял, торжественно вытянув руку вперед, и женщина сначала кинула взгляд на него, а потом посмотрела на Шерлока – прижавшего ладошку ко рту, маленького, растрепанного, глядящего на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. 

\- На вашем месте я бы этого не делал, - спокойно сказал Майкрофт.

\- Шутишь? _Нечто_ напало на меня в темноте и притащило сюда. Чем дальше я уйду отсюда – тем лучше. Пойдемте со мной, - она протянула к ним свои бледные руки.

\- Нет, - ответил Майкрофт, грустно покачав головой. – Мы не хотим.

Правильнее было бы сказать: «Не можем».

\- У вас есть дети? Муж? Любовник?

Женщина внимательно посмотрела на него, по-птичьи резко откинув волосы назад.

\- Разве ты знаешь, кто такой любовник?

Он вздернул подбородок и приподнял брови.

\- Я знаю, что такое любовь.

\- Нет, у меня никого нет.

\- Тогда не уходите.

Но она не стала бы их Мамулей, если бы не попыталась уйти. Однако на следующее утро вновь оказалась в углу кухни, до смерти напуганная и дрожащая. 

Как и все новое, она приводила Шерлока в неописуемый восторг. Он спал рядом с ней, свернувшейся клубочком, в ворохе одеял, разглядывал ее через свою карманную лупу. Майкрофт только вздыхал. 

Она заговорила три дня спустя. Спросила, как их зовут, поднялась, дрожа, и стала готовить завтрак.

\- У вас почти нет… - ее голос сорвался, но она взяла себя в руки. – У вас почти нет еды.

\- То, что мы не можем вырастить сами, приносит Гре, - объяснил Майкрофт. 

Шерлок, склонившись к самому полу, стоял на четвереньках и разглядывал ее педикюр. Спокойно, будто в этом не было ничего особенного, Мамуля позволяла ему себя рассматривать. 

\- Позади дома большой сад. Оно не всегда понимает, что нам нужно, но овсянку приносит вкусную.

\- Он… оно… это существо не должно прикасаться к еде.

\- Терпеть не могу овсянку, - пробурчал Шерлок. – Он меда мало кладет.

\- Ох, - произнесла она с нежностью. Ее голос до сих пор дрожал. – Бедняжки.

В овсянку не доложили меда – и из-за этого их нужно жалеть? Майкрофт так не думал, но понял, что Мамуля имела в виду.

Бедняжки? 

Раньше он об этом и не задумывался.

\----  
Мамуля задавала много вопросов. Заботилась о них. Приучила их к порядку. Теперь они ели за столом. Их волосы были аккуратно подстрижены. Их утешали мягкими прикосновениями. Мамуля нежно целовала их на ночь. Она постепенно, месяц за месяцем, привязывалась к ним и окружала теплом. 

Мамуля разрешила им посмотреть, как, обмотавшись закрепленной прищепкой простыней, она стирает свою ночную сорочку и расчесывает длинные мягкие волосы. Сидя рядом с ней в ванной, они следили за гребнем, широкими движениями скользящим по влажным сияющим прядям. Шерлок протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до них, но Майкрофт его одернул:

\- Шерлок, с леди себя так не ведут, - сказал он.

\- Ну и что! _Красивые!_ Хочу!

\- Шерлок, - улыбаясь, сказала она и усадила его к себе на колени. Тот удивленно распахнул глаза – обнимать кого-то, ощущать тепло чужой руки на плече было непривычно. – Твой брат ошибся, - Майкрофту захотелось топнуть ногой и заплакать. – Может быть, он расчешет мне волосы, а ты посидишь со мной, посмотришь?

Внезапно нахлынувшее облегчение одурманило. Дрожащей рукой он взял гребень и, отчаянно желая все сделать правильно, осторожно отделил прядь сверкающих волос. Очарованный, он смотрел, как играет на пшеничных локонах струящийся сквозь окна в спальне солнечный свет, почти ослепляющий золотом. 

\- Молодец, - улыбнувшись, сказала Мамуля. – Вы оба молодцы, мои хорошие.

Он и не представлял, что ему так не хватает материнских прикосновений. Он читал о них в книгах, но рядом не было женщины, способной позаботится о нем. Как и Питер Пен, он только слышал о том, что есть мамы. Выходит, они с Шерлоком – «потерянные мальчики»? 

Он очень долго думал об этом. Ночь за ночью шепотом вопрошал темноту, уткнувшись Гре в плечо, но так и не мог найти ответа. Гре был с ним не согласен. Он считал, что Майкрофт идеален. 

Однажды утром Шерлок долго наблюдал за стаей воронов, а потом поднял камень. 

\- Нужна птица. Для эксперимента. А у ворона сильно тонкая шея?

Майкрофт задумался, пытаясь понять, что заворочалось внутри - далекое, неразличимое, будто обернутое папиросной бумагой.

\- Нет! – крикнула Мамуля. Все еще в сорочке, на ногах – сапоги Майкрофта. – Что вы делаете?!

Иногда Мамуля так ругалась – задавая вопросы.

Шерлок испуганно посмотрел на нее. 

\- Для эксперимента. Нужна птица.

\- Даже не смей! Убивать птиц плохо. Убивать вообще плохо. Ты же хочешь быть хорошим мальчиком?

Вот! Вот что насторожило Майкрофта в вопросе брата. Шерлок запутался. Он хотел быть хорошим мальчиком, но как – его не научили. 

\- Он не собирался убивать ворона. - Хотя Шерлок как раз именно это и собирался сделать. – Его просто не научили.

Она посмотрела на него поверх страниц «Чувства и чувствительности». Это была его книга. Она читала, положив ноги на ограждение веранды, а он взволнованно смотрел на нее, широко распахнув глаза. 

\- Мальчики, как давно вы здесь? – мягко спросила она. – Сколько вам лет?

Словно пальцы, замершие над раной, которую нужно вылечить. Такими иногда были ее вопросы.

\- Сто сорок шесть, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Врешь, - резко ответил Майкрофт.

\- Ну, тогда сорок два с половиной. 

\- Все равно врешь. Мы _маленькие мальчики._

\- Сколько захочу, столько и будет, - с детской непосредственностью ответил Шерлок, высоко задрав подбородок. 

\- Мы маленькие мальчики, - произнес Майкрофт, обращаясь к Мамуле. - Я не знаю, сколько мы уже пробыли здесь.

\- Вам недолго осталось быть маленькими, Майкрофт, - ответила Мамуля с улыбкой, в которой смешались тревога, печаль и сострадание одновременно. Но Майкрофту же не нужно было сострадание, верно? Жил же он как-то без него все это время? – Ты скоро будешь ростом мне по плечо.

Порой она задавала и другие вопросы. Наводящие, опасливые, они звучали только при свете дня и вдалеке от того, кто мог услышать их в доме.

\- Ты называешь это существо «оно», а Шерлок - «он», - начала она осторожно.

Ее плечи были усыпаны веснушками, словно лепестками купальницы. Майкрофт попросил Гре принести для Мамули побольше одежды, ведь Мамули - не маленькие мальчики, они не могут всегда ходить в одном и том же. Сейчас на ней темно-зеленое платье. Оно слишком красивое, в таком не копаются в саду, но Мамуле все равно. Она лишь смеется и пожимает плечами.

\- «Оно», думаю, будет правильнее. До того, как мы попали сюда, Шерлок всегда был окружен мужчинами, поэтому и думает, что «оно» мужского пола. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что у него вообще есть пол. По крайней мере, в привычном понимании. 

Мамуля взглянула на него вновь. Она уже думала о другом.

\- Думаешь, его можно убить?

Гре, кладущего свою серо-черную голову на его колени. Гре с потешным, кляксой расплывающимся телом. Гре, согревающего его по ночам. Майкрофта обожгло вспышкой злости. И этого Гре нужно убить? После того, как он спас Шерлока? Забыть о его доброте? 

\- Не нужно.

\- Майкрофт, - она замолчала. - Я уверена, ты понимаешь: общение с этим монстром плохо влияет на тебя. Плохо влияет на Шерлока. Он хотел убить птицу. И у него даже мысли не возникло, что это неправильно. Для него жизнь - нечто приходящее и уходящее, он не ценит ее. Он перестает быть человеком. И ты тоже. Это существо, скрывающееся в темноте, - само зло. Людям нельзя жить рядом с такими созданиями. Мы должны убить его. Сбежать из этого дома. Ты же веришь своей матери? 

Она придерживала его за подбородок так ласково, смотрела так нежно, что он не мог не покраснеть. Майкрофт не ответил, но мамулин взгляд стал понимающим. Она спрашивала, не говоря ни слова.

Она с каждым днем набиралась сил. Она становилась самой собой. Какой она была до того, как стала их матерью? Ходила ли она на вечеринки? Дарили ли ей цветы? 

Майкрофт не знал, но это было и не важно. Важнее всего была ее доброта. 

Но иногда Мамуля задавала вопросы, после которых все менялось.

\- Ты часто так делаешь? - как-то раз спросила Мамуля за ужином.

Неожиданно она побледнела и замерла. В комнате появился Гре. Он возник в тени стола, под свисающим углом скатерти. Теплый, прижался к его бедру.

\- Что именно? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Майкрофт и протянул чайную ложечку Гре.

Она кивком указала на его руку.

\- А что он делает? - раздался голос Шерлока с другого конца стола. Он любил быть в курсе всего происходящего.

\- Слезь со стола, Шерлок, - прикрикнула на него Мамуля.

\- А, вы об этом, - Шерлок снова сел на место. - Да Майкрофт постоянно ему что-нибудь дает. Пуговицы, желуди, огурцы, обрезки ногтей, - у Шерлока появилась новая привычка – перечислять что-нибудь. Ему казалось, что, составляя списки, он становится похожим на ученого. - Поэтому Гре... - он запнулся, наклонил голову набок, стараясь подобрать подходящее слово, а затем просто переплел пальцы обеих рук, - получается таким, они с Майкрофтом получаются такими.

Майкрофт и не подозревал. Он не отдавал себе отчета в том, что делал. Он с ужасом уставился на Шерлока. Кто-то вытащил ложку из его ослабевших пальцев.

Что он наделал? Что он творил все это время?

Гре ушел, забрав с собой тепло, а Шерлок засмеялся, скорчившись, будто от щекотки. Когда последние звуки его смеха затихли, исчезло и повисшее в комнате напряжение. Гре растворился, пропал куда-то.

Туда, где живут монстры.

Той ночью Майкрофт прошептал ей на ухо:

\- Мы сможем его прогнать.

Но сделать это было непросто. Майкрофт стоял в дверях дома. Их большого дома, подаренного Гре. Но сделать это было ужасно непросто. Гре никогда-никогда не причинял Майкрофту боли, однако в груди саднило, будто от глубокой царапины. Он твердо стоял в дверном проеме, освещая все вокруг лучом мощного фонаря. 

Гре шарахался от света, пытаясь оторваться, перебегал из тени в тень. Только изредка мелькали мягкие теплые бока, испещренные черным и серым, с жесткими шерстинками, как у красного волка или лисы. Загнанное в ловушку, чудовище кружило поблизости, желая войти, но не могло выдержать нестерпимого сияния, направленного прямо на него.

\- Ты нам больше не нужен, - крикнул Майкрофт изо всех сил, четко выговаривая слова. Он направил фонарь прямо в голову чудовищу, и оно отшатнулось, прикрывая лицо плечом. – Пошел вон! Пошел вон! Ты нам больше не нужен! Уходи отсюда!

Ставни громыхали, стучали, хлопали. На кухне что-то разбилось, ветер истошно завыл.

\- ПОШЕЛ ВОН! – он не сдавался, не выпускал фонарь из рук. – Только людям позволено жить в этом доме.

Взгляд чудовища изменился. Вместо пустоты и ужаса в темно-карих глазах плескались тоска и смирение. Майкрофт не понимал, что это значит.

Чудовище ушло.

Чудовище больше не возвращалось.

Шерлок ужасно разозлился и сказал, что никогда-никогда не простит Майкрофта. 

Они остались жить в доме. Мамуля сняла деньги со своего счета и стала работать бизнес-консультантом. Большой дом с множеством комнат наполнился прислугой, _людьми._ Майкрофт пошел в школу, а за ним и Шерлок. Он безжалостно разрывал людей на части, потрошил, заставляя истекать кровью, но не по-настоящему. На самом деле никакой крови не было.

Кто-то из Министерства внутренних дел посмотрел на него благоговейно и сказал:

\- Да вы настоящий монстр, мистер Холмс.

Ни единый мускул не дрогнул на его лице. 

Он получил работу в Лондоне. Он напоминал Шерлоку о Днях рождения Мамули и о Рождественских ужинах, о том, что ей нужно позвонить, написать, или _хоть как-нибудь_ дать знать о себе. Он знал, что она волнуется, когда они надолго пропадают.

Шерлоку было тяжело. Шерлок был сломлен. Он знал, каково это – любить, знал, что такое любовь, тянулся к ней, но не мог найти человека, который принял бы его целиком и полностью. Он ненавидел, когда Майкрофт затрагивал эту тему. Ненавидел, когда на него навешивали ярлыки. Однажды он крикнул Майкрофту: «Жаль, что я не чудовище! Он никогда не делал мне больно! Он заботился о нас, а ты оттолкнул его! И меня ты отталкиваешь так же!»

Майкрофт был слишком молод для своей должности, но также и безжалостен. Его побаивались.

Черт с ними.

Плевать на них.

А потом Шерлок начал принимать наркотики.


	4. Chapter 4

С каждым днем становилось только хуже. Наркопритоны, в которых Шерлок появлялся все чаще и чаще. Дилеры, наживающиеся на молодых и отчаявшихся. Мамуля волновалась. Очень сильно волновалась, но даже это не могло образумить Шерлока. Майкрофт сидел у постели брата. Идеально отглаженный костюм, отутюженные стрелки на брюках – точь-в-точь фигурка оригами, бумажный журавлик. В груди – нечто полузабытое, беззащитное змеилось тонкими трещинками. Не сердце, но что-то настолько же жизненно важное. Внутренности, легкие, столб позвоночника. Он денно и нощно дежурил у постели брата. Надежда крепла, тот шел на поправку. Вот только его помощник, Джордж, здоровяк и бывший шпион, уговорил Майкрофта немного передохнуть, съездить домой, принять душ… Когда Майкрофт вернулся в больницу, Шерлока уже и след простыл. Джорджа, дающего дельные советы, удостоили великой чести стать послом Великобритании в России.

Как одержимый, он просматривал записи с камер видеонаблюдения, мысленно отмечал места, в которые Шерлок мог бы пойти, на карте Лондона, накрепко запечатленной в памяти, но был не в силах обнаружить брата. Ни следа человека, важнее которого никогда не было и не будет в его жизни. Ребенка, которого он будет защищать любой ценой.

У Майкрофта не осталось другого выбора. 

Он позвонил Лучии - молодой девушке, католичке, чья вера, даже несмотря на насмешки сослуживцев, по-прежнему была воинственно-непримиримой. Она никогда не выставляла свою набожность напоказ, но всю себя посвящала церкви. Такая преданность Богу, такая непоколебимость в служении... Значит, Лучия сможет поверить в нечто необъяснимое. Точнее, объяснимое, но невероятное. К тому же она была отличным организатором, а потому он мог позволить себе несколько часов отдыха. Майкрофт позвонил, сообщил: вы становитесь моим личным помощником. Сообщил: я дам вам несколько заданий. 

\- Да, сэр, - ответила она.

Он дал ей номер своего личного водителя, Роберта, чтобы она вызвала машину.

\- У вас есть крестик? – спросил Майкрофт. 

\- Да, сэр, - после долгого молчания наконец спокойно ответила она. Майкрофт чувствовал: она волнуется, не понимает, что он имеет в виду, не знает, какой ответ он хочет услышать, но все же держит себя в руках. Идеальная подчиненная. 

\- Наденьте его, - сказал он. – Но так, чтобы не было видно. Это важно.

Роберт остановился около особняка; он должен был отвезти их в крохотную квартирку, которую Майкрофт выбрал еще пять часов назад. Лучия уже сидела в машине – темные волосы распущены, под аккуратно сложенными на коленях ладонями – BlackBerry. В неверном сиянии подсветки салона Майкрофт посмотрел на ее левую руку. Обручальное и помолвочное кольца, бриллианты по обоим ободкам. 

\- Снимите кольца. Их не должно быть видно, - он внимательно посмотрел на нее. – Ремень – тоже.

Она сняла оба кольца и спрятала за пазухой. Потом, не задавая вопросов, расстегнула ремень.

\- Серьги тоже?

\- Нет, гвоздики – это не страшно. 

Отмеряя секунды, он постукивал пальцами по ручке зонта.

Машина остановилась. Майкрофт помедлил мгновение, глубоко вдохнул. Сосредоточься. Оно не сделает больно. Не сделает… Правда ведь? Выбора все равно нет.

\- Сэр? – позвал Роберт, и Майкрофт только сейчас осознал, что уже несколько минут просто сидит, зажмурившись, на заднем сиденье, до побелевших костяшек сжимая лежащий рядом корабельный канат.

Все получится.

Все получится.

В квартирке – никакой мебели, кроме тщательно застеленной огромной кровати. Вдоль стен, по потолку, - штук двадцать ламп, от которых к розетке, точно щупальца, вьются шнуры. Все остальное – размер, количество комнат, - не важно. Только кровать и черная тень под ней.

\- Роберт, - сказал Майкрофт, обвязывая водителя канатом, точно надевая упряжь, – следить за веревкой будет Лучия, а вы дергайте изо всех сил, если потребуется. Держите крепко. Будьте добры, завяжите узел сзади, - он снова был собран. Безучастен, отрешен. Он знал: какими бы странным не казалось происходящее, вскоре все станет еще удивительнее. – Пожалуйста, выключите свет, - он кивнул Лучии. 

Она взглянула на него – странно, будто борясь сама с собой, - но подошла к стене. Лампы одна за другой гасли, и, когда щелкнул выключатель последней, Майкрофт набрал в легкие побольше воздуха. Он лег на живот и медленно пополз вперед, под кровать, скрывшую его голову и плечи. Полы дорогого пальто разметались по паркету.

Вероятно, он казался сумасшедшим.

\- Здравствуй, - сказал Майкрофт, зажмурившись, и оперся подбородком на сложенные кулаки, словно маленький. Впрочем, ребенком он был слишком умен для того, чтобы лезть под кровать. – Много времени прошло. Но вот он я. Майкрофт. Понимаю, где бы ты ни был, у тебя много других дел, но... 

Неожиданно темнота наполнилась теплом, тихим сопением у его щеки, прикосновениями пальцев. Он запомнил их не такими твердыми и цепкими. Он уже было испугался, что на зов пришло не то чудовище, но его локтя коснулась щека, а его собственной щеки – ладонь. Обжигающие прикосновения. И откуда в чудовище столько тепла?

\- Не думаю, что ты… - он замолчал, чувствуя, как веревку, обвязанную вокруг его плеч, несколько раз слабо подергали, проверяя, хорошо ли завязаны узлы, а потом продолжил: - Шерлок в беде, - зашептал он. – Попал в неприятности, а я не могу помочь ему. Он не хочет, чтобы я ему помогал. Мы теперь стали другими. Я так сильно люблю его, а он не хочет, чтобы я ему помогал, - Майкрофт почти чувствовал повисшее в комнате неловкое молчание, но не стыдился своих слов. Долго ждать не придется – он был в этом уверен.

Пальцы, нежно касавшиеся его лица, дрогнули. Подушечки заскользили по закрытым глазам, бровям, носу, костяшкам. Тяжело вечно оказываться правым. Оно _никогда_ не причинит боли. Ладонь осторожно опустилась на его плечо, двинулась дальше – вдоль лопаток, по спине, к завязанному узлом канату. Пальцы сомкнулись в кулак, рванули веревку, пытаясь затащить Майкрофта под кровать.

\- Прекрати!

Рывок.

\- Прекрати, Гре! – от неожиданности Майкрофт вскинул руки; Роберта, упершегося одной ногой в пол, чтобы удержать веревку, протащило ближе к кровати.

Рывок.

\- Сэр! – истошно закричала Лучия. 

Майкрофта схватили за лодыжки и выдернули из-под кровати. Следом высунулась рука – сотканная из тьмы, расплывающаяся, - и ухватилась за рукав его пальто, пытаясь затащить обратно. Майкрофта тянули в разные стороны, и только благодаря искусному портному пальто еще не треснуло по швам. Внезапно комнату наполнил яркий свет, заставляющий зажмуриться, высвечивающий собравшиеся под потолком тени.

Рука цвета стали наручников и тьмы – серебристо-серого, смешивающегося с черным, - заскребла по полу, вновь желая схватить его. Роберт и Лучия оттащили Майкрофта к стене, и рука, точно обжегшись, отпрянула, но на смену ей появилась другая, скользящая, словно ища в обороне брешь, по краю отбрасываемой кроватью тени. Кончики пальцев осторожно ощупали границу, обозначенную светом, а затем обе руки исчезли, и из-под кровати донесся разочарованный рык. 

\- Шерлок попал в неприятности, - Майкрофт говорил, задыхаясь – веревка слишком сильно перетягивала его грудь. 

Простое, золотое, дорогое, блестящее, ценное – он кинул чудовищу кольцо. Хороший подарок, достойная взятка - оставалось только надеяться, что ее примут. Пальцы сомкнулись на золотом ободке, и из-под кровати послышалось чавканье, будто чудовище облизывало подаренное. Роберт скривился от отвращения, Лучия, все еще крепко держа Майкрофта за плечи, словно боясь, что его снова утащат в темноту, широко распахнула глаза. Рука показалась вновь и выложила в ряд три шестеренки. Выложила слишком близко. Слишком близко к краю тьмы.

\- Шерлок попал в неприятности, - повторил Майкрофт. 

Звон металла – и шестеренки исчезли под кроватью.

\- Сэр, - произнесла Лучия. – _Сэр…_

\- Все в порядке, он ушел.

Пытаясь отдышаться, Роберт, Лучия и Майкрофт прислонились к стене.

Они как будто нарочно выключили свет, на ватных ногах выходя из комнаты. В машине – залпом осушили по стакану виски (налили даже Роберту, пусть и немного). После того, что они пережили, без алкоголя было не обойтись.

Один из офицеров Скотланд-Ярда, доверенное лицо Майкрофта, позвонил пятнадцать минут спустя. «Вы явно захотите узнать об этом, - сказал он. - Шерлока нашли во время проведения операции по изъятию наркотиков».

Подъехавшую машину встретила толпа: проститутки, наркоманы (и его брат, слава богу, среди них, а не в последней группе) и те, что зарабатывают проституцией, тратя деньги на свою зависимость. Шерлок злился и кричал, когда полицейский выводил его из здания. 

«Ничего себе, - подумал Майкрофт рассеяно, все еще не отойдя от встречи с чудовищем. – Обычно он сопротивляется сильнее». 

Офицер, не обращая внимания на ярость Шерлока, свел его по ступенькам главного входа. Возможно, если бы он знал, что тот лишь несколько часов назад вышел из больницы, то толкал бы его в спину не так сильно. 

\- Вы не имеете права арестовывать меня! – Шерлок возмущался так громко, что его голос явственно выделялся из гула остальных. 

Он снова был под кайфом. Наверное, из больницы сразу кинулся сюда – за дозой. Приподняв заградительную ленту, Майкрофт прошел под ней, не боясь, что его остановят. Любой, кто поинтересуется, что он забыл на месте проведения полицейской операции, будет иметь дело с Лучией. 

\- Да что ты? – полицейский, одетый в штатское, беспечно улыбался, лишь слегка растягивая уголки губ, будто только со стороны видел, как это делают другие. Он вел Шерлока впереди себя, подталкивая в спину. – Ты попал в неприятности, Шерлок. Так что теперь позволь другим заботится о твоей безопасности и непутевой голове. 

\- Ха! – ответил Шерлок. – Да всем плевать.

Лицо офицера исказила злость, смешанная с разочарованием; он с силой сжал плечо Шерлока, и тот, пригнувшись, покорно сел в машину.

«Слишком эмоционально, - мелькнула у Майкрофта мысль. – Незачем было применять силу».

\- Не смей _больше_ такого говорить. Есть люди, которые очень сильно тебя любят.

Полицейский с силой захлопнул дверь и поспешил укрыться от мигающих огней, голубыми отблесками вспыхивающих в серебре его растрепанных волос. Он остановился, расстроенный и злой, и, нахохлившись, скрестил руки на груди, краем глаза наблюдая за входом в наркопритон.

Майкрофт до боли стиснул ручку зонта. Полицейский повел себя непрофессионально, так грубо затолкав Шерлока в машину. Потерял самообладание. Майкрофт внимательнее присмотрелся к мужчине, поспешившему скрыться в темноте. Преувеличенно эмоциональная реакция - недавно потерял кого-то близкого. Передозировка или суицид. Прячется от света – похмелье. Судя по одежде – часто злоупотребляет алкоголем. Одевается в соответствии с должностью (детектив – а кем еще ему быть?), но слегка небрежно, будто бы с чужого плеча (и это Майкрофт отметил с изрядной долей брезгливости). Будто бы собирался на работу в кромешной темноте.

В его чертах – непривычная красота, припорошенная усталостью и оттененная благородной преждевременной сединой. Давно знакомый. Надежный. Но слегка опасный.

Майкрофт использовал весь свой такт и приобретенную сноровку, чтобы завести беседу. Пригласил полицейского переговорить с глазу на глаз максимально вежливо. Тот вначале глянул на него лишь мельком, но поняв, кто стоит перед ним, широко улыбнулся и, криво ухмыляясь, пошел следом. Значит, точно повредился в уме. Никто (а особенно любители поиздеваться над слабыми) по доброй воле не хотел встречаться с Майкрофтом.

Шум и гам остались позади, блеск мигалок и возмущенные возгласы полупьяной толпы утихли. Полицейский по-прежнему ухмылялся, его темные глаза лучились весельем. Он сразу же юркнул в тень, как только Майкрофт остановился у входа в какой-то переулок. Мужчина выглядел неважно: измятая одежда, потрепанный вид, а темное засохшее пятно крови на рукаве явно было…

Полицейский потянулся к Майкрофту, склонился к его лицу и втянул носом воздух, а потом затих и расслабился. Он стоял совсем близко, и Лучия, все еще взвинченная произошедшим пару часов назад, наставила на него свой пистолет. Полицейский и сам был под воздействием наркотиков, очевидно. Майкрофт был готов, если придется, пойти на крайние меры. 

\- Я очень стар. Я был таким одиноким, а ты – таким свежим, таким нежным… Кротким, как талый ручеек… Ты подарил мне покой. Ты пах осенью, свежестью, прелостью опадающих листьев. У меня и в мыслях не было ничего дурного.

Повисло неловкое молчание, а затем, будто щелкнул (щелк, щелк) замок на тяжелой крышке сундука – Майкрофт чуть ли не оттолкнул Лучию, пытаясь защитить чудовище.

\- Кто это? – сердито спросил Гре.

\- Анна, - соврал Майкрофт. – Моя помощница. Как тебе удалось?.. Невероятно.

Лучия, напряженно следящая за полицейским, в конце концов неохотно отошла на несколько шагов. Майкрофту нечего было бояться Гре, но мало ли что могло почудиться его помощнице. Гре залихорадило. Он прикрыл глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Больно. Ярко слишком, беззащитно. Неуютно, но это ничего. Как ты? – он подошел еще ближе, будто желая почувствовать нечто, исходящее от Майкрофта, пропитаться им насквозь.

\- Со мной все хорошо, - ошарашено произнес Майкрофт. На левой руке мужчины поблескивало кольцо. Конечно… Конечно, он не знал, что означает кольцо на левой руке. Конечно, оно просто понятия не имело… - Как тебя называть?

Неожиданно чудовище улыбнулось совершенно по-мальчишески. Его лицо просветлело. Красивое лицо. Человеческое.

\- Гре. Тем именем, что дал мне ты, - оно прижало ладонь к груди, как будто имя было чем-то вещественным, и Майкрофт вложил его туда, где билось его сердце. – И эта карточка, - оно достало из кармана удостоверение и бережно подало его Майкрофту, ласково накрыв его пальцы ладонью. 

Детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд. Что ж, мягко говоря… нескромно.

\- Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд, - Майкрофт хотел было вернуть удостоверение, но чудовище вновь сжало его руку. – Спасибо.

\- Нет, возьми, это подарок. Я так по тебе скучал, - оно дотронулось до своих губ и скривилось. - Слова такие странные.

«Оно» теперь не было среднего пола. «Оно» превратилось в мужчину.

\- Удостоверение тебе еще понадобится.

Гре пожал плечами.

\- Достану другое, - он приподнял бровь. – Не возьмешь?

\- Тебе оно пригодится, вещь полезная. Носи при себе, - чудовище поморщилось и отвернулось, но потом вновь подняло взгляд на Майкрофта, который положил удостоверение в его карман. Тот мягко сжал его плечо. Ранить благодарностью – этого он хотел меньше всего на свете. – Спасибо. Ты снова помог мне. Боюсь, я никогда не смогу отплатить за твою доброту, - сквозь рубашку с чужого плеча чувствовался жар тела чудови... мужчины, слишком сильный для человека. Майкрофт отступил на шаг и опустил руку. – Возвращайся к Шерлоку. Увидимся позже.

Враз погрустневший Гре потянулся к Майкрофту, но потом решительно стиснул челюсти, развернулся и ушел к мигающим огонькам полицейских машин. 

\- Сэр? Это было?.. – голос Лучии смягчился, когда она взглянула на Майкрофта. 

Тот смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Гре, ради него принявшему человеческое обличье. Сколько же боли он причинил ему за эти годы!.. 

\- Да, - коротко ответил он.

\- Сэр, с вами все в порядке? – спросила она взволнованно.

\- Нет, - произнес Майкрофт, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Гре, тот уже, постучав по стеклу полицейской машины, сел в салон и уехал. – Я и предположить не мог, что оно так поступит.

Лучия тяжело сглотнула.

\- Какие будут указания, сэр?

\- Мы едем в Скотланд-Ярд. Мне нужно забрать брата.

Майкрофт увидел их сразу же. Они стояли, соприкасаясь лбами, и Шерлок, обхватив ладонями лицо Гре, улыбался широко и слегка безумно. Они смеялись, уставший Гре что-то тихо и успокаивающе втолковывал цепляющемуся за него Шерлоку.

\- Шерлок, - с легкой улыбкой негромко произнес Майкрофт. 

Шерлок тут же вскинулся, сощурившись, будто желая защитить Гре от брата. 

\- Празднуете счастливое воссоединение, как я погляжу, - все так же тихо продолжил Майкрофт. Он очень устал. Он чувствовал, как Гре тянется к нему, даже несмотря на крепкие объятия Шерлока.

\- И ты здесь ни при чем, - огрызнулся Шерлок.

\- Очень даже при чем. Это я его позвал.

\- Зачем?

\- Затем, что ты идиот, - погладив Шерлока по голове, нежно произнес Гре. – Ты разбиваешь брату сердце.

Шерлок вздрогнул.

\- И после того, что он сделал, ты защищаешь его? Он хотя бы извинился?

Вот, вот она, проблема. Огромная проблема. Расставание. Разрыв. Непростительное оскорбление. Такое в одночасье не исправишь. Хватит ли у него вообще душевных сил, чтобы заслужить прощение?

Но Гре снова спас Майкрофта. Он усердно закивал и произнес:

\- Что было, то прошло. Мне не нужны извинения. Все в порядке. Давайте просто забудем об этом.

\- Ты не можешь…

\- Я могу делать все, что захочу, Шерлок, - отрезал Гре. На мгновение его глаза перестали быть человеческими. – Я вернулся, потому что люблю тебя, потому что хочу, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке. Но не указывай мне, что я должен или не должен делать, - он звонко поцеловал Шерлока в лоб и высвободился из его объятий.

\- Но ты _не можешь…_

\- Прекрати, Шерлок, - мягко осадил брата Майкрофт. – Давай обсудим это позже.

Зонт, помощь Лучии (для Шерлока – Патриции) - и Майкрофту удалось усадить брата в машину. Лучия устроилась рядом, перекрывая Шерлоку пути к отступлению. Последним в салон сел Гре – вроде бы глядя в другую сторону, но совсем близко к Майкрофту.

\- Хочешь запереть меня, Майкрофт? И где же? – спросил Шерлок. 

\- У себя дома, - он так устал. Ему хотелось прижаться к плечу Гре и проспать тысячу лет, хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь позаботился о нем. – Я приеду туда утром, а пока буду в своей квартире, ты всегда сможешь позвонить туда.

\- Почему…

\- Потому что, в отличие от некоторых, мне нужно спать чуть больше, чем два часа в неделю. Реабилитационную клинику мы с тобой выберем попозже, а пока… - в кармане Шерлока блеснуло что-то подозрительное, и Майкрофт дотянулся до него зонтом, раздвигая кончиком складки ткани. – А это что такое?

Они оба прекрасно знали, что это. Удостоверение, которое Шерлок стащил у Гре и сейчас вытащил из своего кармана так, как будто зонт Майкрофта, словно волшебная палочка, притянул украденную вещь. Если учесть, что Шерлок, возможно, до сих пор находился под кайфом, ему вполне могла придти в голову такая мысль. Но как же устал Майкрофт, что начал размышлять о зонтах, притягивающих краденое, и волшебных палочках? Впрочем, идея была интересной. Может быть, стоило обсудить ее с техниками в четверг?..

\- Он сам мне его дал, - Шерлок прижал удостоверение к груди. – Не отдам.

Гре развернулся и впервые с того момента, как сел рядом, посмотрел на Майкрофта, пусть и краем глаза. Он глядел на обоих братьев так, как будто они были самыми удивительными существами на всем белом свете. Майкрофту вспомнилось, как маленький растрепанный Шерлок сидел на крыльце, с ребяческой решимостью утверждая, что ему четыреста с лишним лет…

Майкрофт вздохнул и прижал ладонь к глазам.

\- У меня был очень тяжелый день. Я много нервничал, а теперь хочу отдохнуть. Не хочу сейчас с тобой спорить. Пожалуйста, отдай удостоверение Гре.

\- Все нормально, - добродушно сказал Гре. – Это подарок.

\- Удостоверение тебе еще понадобится, - Майкрофт и правда очень сильно устал. 

Горячая крупная ладонь Гре прижалась к его щеке.

\- Хочешь домой? Хочешь спать?

\- Да, - он бы никому не признался в таком, но Гре был… особенным. – Очень хочу. Но сначала нужно все устроить. Надеюсь, Амелия мне поможет.

\- Конечно, сэр, - сказала она, ловко, будто в танцевальном па, пригвоздив Шерлока локтем к сиденью. 

Шерлок заметил, что Майкрофт уже дважды назвал Лучию разными именами, и, по-птичьи прищурившись, оглядел брата с негодованием и осуждением. Внутри Майкрофта что-то дрогнуло. Впервые за десять лет Шерлок смотрел на него не с ненавистью, не с обидой того, кого предали, а, возможно, почти с надеждой. Кажется, Гре подарил им надежду.

\- Она – новая Мамуля? – черты его лица скрадывал полумрак. – Люблю уверенных женщин. Такие – самый аппетитные... Правда, не тогда, когда они о тебе заботятся.

Лучия побледнела, но взяла себя в руки. Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, вспомнив зубы Гре – жуткие, острые, клацающие.

\- Нет, она не новая Мамуля, - будто утверждая право собственности, Майкрофт сжал запястье чудовища. Наверное, его пальцы казались ледяными на пышущей жаром коже, но Гре, как ни удивительно, не отдернул руку. – Она мой помощник. Передай удостоверение Гре, пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо, сэр, - сказала Лучия и каблуком припечатала Шерлока, начавшего, как пятилетний мальчишка, стекать вниз по сиденью, к двери машины. Удостоверение, словно спелое яблоко, упало в ладонь Майкрофта, и тот отдал его монстру.

\- Прошу, держи его при себе, с ним Шерлок натворит дел. Он и так ведет себя как ребенок.

Шерлок, упершийся коленями в дверь, а спиной – в сиденье, даже не возмутился. Не сильно-то повозмущаешься, когда в ногу тебе впивается острая женская шпилька.

\- А я вижу, что у вас под юбкой, - сменил тактику Шерлок.

\- Ну и радуйся, - проворчала Лучия.

\- Люди всегда себя так ведут? – озадаченно произнес Гре.

\- Не всегда. Обычно Шерлок не такой.

На этом разговор закончился. Шерлока вывел наружу один из подчиненных Майкрофта, и Лучия, мечтавшая поскорее выбраться из машины, с радостью последовала за ними. Гре же замешкался, не уверенный в том, что должен делать. Дверца захлопнулась, машина поехала дальше, и, разволновавшись, он коснулся ладонью щеки Майкрофта, а затем отсел на другой край сиденья.

\- Что такое? – осторожно спросил Майкрофт.

\- Ты едешь в свою квартиру?

\- Да.

У Гре сделалось такое лицо, будто его обожгло солнечными лучами. Майкрофт взглянул на него и подумал, что этого никогда не должно случиться. Он позаботится об этом. Как и о многих других вещах.

\- В этой квартире позволено жить только людям? – Гре совершенно по-человечески прикусил ноготь большого пальца. Он волновался и оттого казался совершенно беззащитным.

Боже!.. Майкрофт отвернулся к окну. Теперь они оба сидели на почтительном расстоянии, глядя в разные стороны, будто пытаясь высмотреть друг друга в темноте за стеклом.

\- Там безопасно и можно отдохнуть.

\- Могу я пойти с тобой?

\- Да, - ответил Майкрофт, не отрывая взгляда ночных фонарей. – Конечно.

На следующее утро Майкрофт увидел, что в Скотланд-Ярде появился новый кабинет. Его точно не было там раньше, правда, никто из полицейских этого не помнил. Один из отделов возглавил новый детектив-инспектор, но никто не мог назвать его имени. Однако подчиненным Лестрейд нравился. Человеком он был хорошим, добрым. С широкой улыбкой и темными кругами под глазами, но добрым и честным. Он обладал удивительной способностью всегда приходить на помощь, если Шерлок попадал в неприятности. Младший Холмс незаконно вломился на место преступления? Дело тут же передают отделу Лестрейда, будто какой неуловимый фокусник тасует бюрократические бумажки, но за руку его схватить никак не получается. Майкрофт и сам не понимал, стоит ли ему волноваться, но было во всем этом какое-то непостижимое коварство, от которого становилось не по себе.

Все-таки Гре был очень древним монстром.

Майкрофт не представлял, как живется превратившимся в людей чудовищам, но хотел ответить добротой на доброту. Он вслушивался в темноту, снимал обувь, когда мягкие пальцы касались его лодыжек, и поставил в квартире лампы с регулируемой яркостью. Даже когда на улице было холодно, он не включал отопление. Поначалу, временами, Гре приходил домой посеревшим и болезненно бледным от солнечных ожогов, и Майкрофт тут же набирал полную ванную холодной воды и выключал везде свет. Он надавливал ладонями на грудь Гре, и тот погружался на самое дно, открывая рот, из которого не вырывалось дыхания. Только после этого он переставал дрожать, и Майкрофт, нависая над ним, удерживая весом своего тела, смотрел в его глаза. В тусклом свете одной единственной свечи, стоящей в дальнем углу ванной, все происходящее казалось похожим на убийство.

Гре же так рьяно изъявлял благодарность, что Майкрофту хотелось наложить руки на себя самого.

Спустя какое-то время Лестрейд стал звать Шерлока на расследования.

Поначалу отношения с его командой у Шерлока были напряженными, дело доходило чуть ли не до стычек, но потом тот каким-то образом завоевал их доверие, и все наладилось.

Майкрофт обладал фактами, информацией - он работал, чтобы знать все. Будто одержимый, он изучал детектива-инспектора Г. Лестрейда.

Лестрейду (потому что теперь его чаще всего называли именно так) было сложно общаться с людьми, он не любил импровизировать на пресс-конференциях. Чуть только что-нибудь шло не по плану – он мрачнел прямо на глазах, начинал лепетать и путаться в, казалось бы, ничего не значащих мелочах, но журналисты не упускали случая и цеплялись к любой оплошности. 

На лице Гре мелькнула улыбка – ненастоящая, фальшивая. Всего лишь на мгновение, но Майкрофт заметил, и, пока журналисты, эти путающиеся под ногами _людишки,_ расходились, в его груди что-то сжималось все сильнее и сильнее. Невозможно было предугадать, когда Лестрейд схитрит вновь. Всякий раз возвращение к былым привычкам становилось неожиданностью. Любая внезапная проверка, любой несущий угрозу заговор, что могли бы причинить непоправимый вред, рассыпались, словно песчаные башни, от одного взмаха его руки. Временами, нервничая или злясь, Гре доставал из кармана наручники и подолгу крутил их на пальце.

Конечно же, Гре любил детей. Он обожал их, начинал прямо-таки светиться от счастья рядом с ними. Вот только сами дети его побаивались: пахло от него непонятно, и руки у него были слишком горячими.

Иногда, когда кто-нибудь говорил что-то не то, и люди вокруг изумленно застывали, Гре, если Майкрофт был рядом, кидал на него быстрый взгляд, будто спрашивая: «Все пошло не так, да? Что я должен сделать?» 

(Еще он начал курить. Попытался бросить, когда понял, что запах выдает его, а потом, в порыве раздражения, снова начал. Решил же бросить окончательно он, когда Майкрофт, прищурившись, обходя его кабинет в поисках затаившихся клочков темноты, спросил: «Где же ты?»)

Когда попадалось дело, связанное с детьми, Майкрофт подолгу сидел с Лестрейдом в его маленькой, по-спартански обставленной комнате, и держал его за руку. Он приходил сам, по своей воле прикасался к чудовищу, и тот, хоть и злился, неистовствовал, сходил с ума, но всегда оставался. Иногда же физического контакта не требовалось. Двери шкафа открывались, и Майкрофт, сидя в своем кабинете, позволял Лестрейду свободно бродить по дому, пока он вновь не станет похожим на человека. 

Потребности Гре были такими же древними, как и он сам. Ему были безразличны секс и преступления, но понятны потребность любить и кровь, боль и прикосновения. Жадный до внимания, он, вместе с тем, мог удивительно долго ждать и терпеть, ведь для таких, как он, чудовищ все имело свою цену. 

Цена, которую платил он сам, была смертельно опасной и холодной, как дыхание могилы, в котором не было места любви. Впрочем, возможно, он расплачивался за владение тем, чего не было ни у кого на свете. Майкрофту не нужны были ни секс, ни преступления, но необходимо было все остальное, поэтому он сжимал его руку, прислушивался к темноте, ловя малейшие отзвуки одиночества, и, не протестуя, давил на грудь Гре, погружая его под воду.

Такова была цена за счастье, которую он платил.

Гре знал об этом, знал, чего это ему стоило. А Майкрофт знал о том, что он знает, но не говорил ни слова и не спрашивал ни о чем. Эта цена была не самой высокой.

Можно было отказаться и от страстей, и от эмоций. Их было чем заменить. Тем, что куда древнее и опаснее. Тем, что таил в себе Гре.

И однажды, когда Майкрофт зашел в кабинет и увидел огненно-красный лист, как бабочка, пришпиленный к его рабочему столу, он понял: чудовищем быть не так уж и плохо.


	5. Chapter 5

1\. Лукавый – в оригинале «Hob» - как обычное имя, так и одно из древних прозвищ Дьявола. Как нам показалось, кличка «Лукавый» не только хорошо впишется в атмосферу текста, но и верно передаст характер персонажа.

2\. «Ведь в мире столько горя, что другой дороги нет» - цитата из стихотворения Уильяма Йейтса «Похищенный» («Stolen child»). В переводе Г. Кружкова звучит так: «Ибо в мире столько горя, что другой дороги нет».  
http://wikilivres.ru/Перекрёстки_(Йейтс/Кружков)

3\. Гре – в оригинале, естественно, «G». Несомненно, «Гре» звучит не так красиво, но мы пожертвовали красотой звучания ради сохранения сюжетных коллизий, ведь имя чудовища – ключ к пониманию сюжета фанфика.

4\. «...остановилась в дверях, прекрасная, как Татьяна» - мы предполагаем, что речь идет об онегинской Татьяне (то, что автор имеет в виду Великомученицу Татьяну - весьма сомнительно), но не можем сказать наверняка, поэтому, дорогие читатели, трактуйте эту строчку на ваше усмотрение.

5\. «Чувство и чувствительность» - «Чувство и чувствительность» или «Разум и чувства» (англ. Sense and Sensibility) - роман английской писательницы Джейн Остин. Первое изданное произведение писательницы, опубликованное в 1811 году под псевдонимом Леди.  
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Чувство_и_чувствительность

6\. «Я очень стар. Я был таким одиноким…» - переводчик номер два совершенно упоролся и решил перевести этот монолог Гре стихами. Естественно, в окончательный вариант текста они не вошли, но не пропадать же добру, правильно, дорогие читатели? Поэтому для самых любопытных:  
Я очень стар.  
Я был так одинок,  
Ты был так свеж,  
так сладок...  
Так кроток был,  
как талый ручеек,  
бегущий по камням,  
покой несущий.  
Так осенью ты пах,  
холодным ветром  
и листьев прелостью,  
слетающих с ветвей...  
Я не таил и помысла дурного.


End file.
